


Sharing beds

by evak1isak



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen Meet Differently, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crushes, Cute Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Romeo and Juliet References, Soft Isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Isak shares a bed with Jonas' flat mate, Even. And from that moment on he develops a crush, which might be mutual.





	Sharing beds

**Author's Note:**

> haven't posted in a while, but i just didn't feel like writing during the summer. hope you enjoy this fluffy one shot. more stories to come soon!

When Even got to his shared apartment, it was already late. So late that he had seen the sun rise. He’d been out with the boys and, well, they just lost the track of time. He crossed the living room on tiptoes until he reached his bedroom. Jonas, his flatmate, was probably sleeping, because he is a normal person and got back home at a decent hour. He didn’t even bother to switch on the lights and, instead, let himself fall on his bed. Normally the bed was all fluffy and comfortable, but instead he was met with an _object_. Well, not an object, but rather, _a person_.

 

“Ow!” Someone muttered.

 

Even sat on the bed and switched on the small light he had on his bedside table. There was a blond guy on his bed.

 

“Who are you?” Even shout-whispered. He didn’t want to wake Jonas up.

 

The boy, who was younger than him, yawned before rubbing his eyes. “I’m Isak, Jonas’ best friend.” He sat on the bed, the blanket still covering him.

 

“And what are you doing here?”

 

Isak frowned and tilted his head. Even found the gesture quite cute. “And who are _you_?”

 

“I’m Jonas’ flatmate, and this is my room.”

 

Isak’s eyes went wide. “Oh, shit! You’re Even?”

 

Even’s squinted his eyes, “Yeah?”

 

Isak placed his hand in his golden mane, his face full of worry, “I’m so sorry! Jonas said you were crashing at a friend’s. Mikael or something.”

 

Even nodded, “Yeah, but he met a girl in a club and wanted to bring her home so I couldn’t stay there.” Even sighed and stood up, switching off the light on the bedside table afterwards. “Anyways, I’ll sleep on the sofa.”

 

Behind him, the light went on again. “What? No! This is your bed. I’ll sleep on the sofa, it’s fine.”

 

Even turned around and smiled at Isak. “You’re our guest, you shouldn’t be sleeping on the sofa.” He realized in that his flatmate’s friend was objectively quite attractive, and his dishevelled hair and sleepy eyes made him look adorable. Any girl would be lucky to have him.

 

Isak rubbed his eyes again, “No, I mean, it’s _your_ bed and I didn’t really ask for permission. We could share.”

 

Even smirked, “Are you inviting me to share my bed?”

Isak nodded, “I guess?”

 

“Are you okay with that?”

 

“Yes, it’s fine.”

 

Even smiled and took his shoes off before getting under the blanket. “Thanks.” He switched off the light. “Good night, Isak.”

 

Isak had already positioned himself, giving Even his back, his golden curls the only visible thing. “G’night.”

 

***

 

 

Even woke up the next day to the sunlight filtering through his yellow curtains. He groaned when he felt his head ache. He hadn’t sleep that much, and he could feel his eyes completely dry. He then remembered what had happened yesterday, and the guy that he’d found in his bed. Isak, was his name. Right? He looked over to the other side of the bed, but Jonas’ friend was nowhere in sight.

 

Even groaned again and stood up, realizing then that he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. He got changed into his pyjamas to be comfier and opened his bedroom door; he needed to eat something. He frowned when he smelt food, coming from the kitchen, and he could also hear someone moving around. When he entered the kitchen, he found Isak, the guy from the other night, cooking.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Isak gave a small jump, startled. “Oh, hi!” He smiled. “I was cooking breakfast for the three of us.” He tilted his chin towards the pan he was using. “Well, specially for you, for letting me stay in your bed and everything.”

 

Even’s heart almost _melted_. “You didn’t have to, really. But thanks.” He got closer to Isak until he was standing next to him. “What are you cooking?”

 

“Scrambled eggs with bacon,” Isak explained. “My secret recipe for hangovers.” The scrambled eggs were already on a plate, and they looked delicious.

 

Even rose his eyebrows, “Wow, we should keep you here as a cook, Jonas and I suck at cooking.”

 

“Yeah, he mentioned something. I was here a month ago and the carton of eggs I’ve just used was already here.”

 

“How do you know they were Jonas’?” Even asked, leaning against the counter. This boy was so _pretty_ and nice. Jonas had never presented him to Even, which was a shame. Sadly, he had no chances with him.

 

Isak moved the bacon around. “They were bio-eggs from a farm with good working conditions or some shit, so they had to be Jonas’.”

 

Even laughed, his eyes fixed on Isak’s face. “… Yeah, of course they are his,” he smiled.

 

“Who is talking about me?” Jonas’ voice said from the corridor. He entered the kitchen, shirtless and with his pyjama jeans on, and with reddened eyes.

 

“Good morning, Jonas,” Even said as the boy placed his elbows on the countertop, resting his head on his hands.

 

“I should’ve introduced you,” Jonas said. “Even this is Isak, Isak this is-“

 

“We’ve already met,” Isak said, concentrated on the food on the pan.

 

Jonas frowned and looked at Even, “When did you come back?”

 

“I’ve slept here. We shared my bed.”

 

Jonas looked at his flatmate before covering his mouth with his hand. “Shit, dude, I’m so sorry. I thought you weren’t coming back to sleep, so I told Isak he could-“

 

“It’s fine, really. Isak was so sleepy when I got home that he didn’t complain that much about me invading his personal space.” He winked at Isak, who blushed. Jonas didn’t notice and tried to take an egg with his fingers, but Isak slapped his hand. “Not until the bacon is ready.”

 

Even laughed. “Since when are you two friends?”

 

“Since like… always,” Jonas replied.

 

“Yes but Jonas only wants my friendship for my eggs and bacon,” Isak said while he took the bacon out of the pan and mixed them with the scrambled eggs. Jonas hit him on his shoulder.

 

They all took a fork before eating right from the plate at the countertop. Even moaned when the yolk exploded in his mouth. “Shit, now I understand why Jonas is your friend.”

 

“Told you that this was the best recipe for hangovers.”

 

The three boys ate their breakfast while chatting about what they’d done yesterday. Jonas and Isak had gone out with Eva and Noora, and had obviously come back before Even, who had gone out with his friends. They found out that they’d been to the same club, yet they hadn’t seen each other.

 

“What are you doing today?” Even asked Isak while he munched the food, but Jonas replied.

 

“We’re meeting Magnus and Mahdi.”

 

“Say hi to Mahdi,” Even said, to which Isak frowned. “You know Mahdi? Why?”

 

“We used to share a cell in prison,” Even commented as if he were talking about the most mundane thing.

 

Even and Jonas were staring at each other, trying to hold their laughter while Isak looked at them, confused. “What?”

 

Even was the first to laugh. Isak realized that he had a really beautiful smile and when he laughed his whole body moved while his hair danced. Even was quite nice to look at.

 

“Nah,” Even said, “he just sells me weed.”

 

Isak nodded, and then he realized that they’d finished their breakfast.

 

“Shouldn’t you grab your stuff while I get changed?” Jonas asked his best friend. Isak had brought a backpack with his pyjamas for the night, before they went out. They were in Even’s room.

 

“Yeah, sure.” Jonas stood up and went to his bedroom, leaving his friend and his flatmate alone.

 

An awkward silence reigned in the room. Isak wanted to look at Even, but somehow he knew that the other guy was staring at him, and it’d be worse if their eyes met. He crossed his arms. Isak coughed, “I should…” He pointed at Even’s door over his shoulder.

 

“Of course,” Even smiled.

 

Once inside the room, Isak took the chance to look around after changing his clothes. When they’d come back at three in the morning, he hadn’t bothered to switch on the lights and therefore didn’t see anything. But Even’s room was quite… artistic.

 

There were photographs hanging from the walls. Some were framed, others were hanging from strings. Some of the photos were just taken in forests, and in others one could see random people in the street. There were also pictures that included Even with his friends, and there was also a photograph of a blonde girl with strands of hair in the air. Above the bed hung a self-portrait of Even, shirtless, his back slightly bent. There were also paintings of landscapes hanging all over the bedroom, and Even also had a frame photo posing with a bunch of little kids on his table.

 

Someone knocked, to which Isak just replied _come in_. He turned around to find Even with his hands inside his pockets.

 

“I’m sorry,” Isak said, “I just looked the photos I didn’t know if you were oka–“

 

“It’s fine, if they’re hanging there is for a reason.”

 

“So, what do you study?” Isak asked. He guessed it was something related to art.

 

“Photography and drama,” Even replied. “But I also like painting.” Even rose his eyebrows, “You?”

 

“Biology,” Isak said while he looked again around the bedroom. He noticed that there were also paintings on the windowsill.

 

“Wow, so you’re clever!”

 

Isak snorted and looked at him, “Not really. Quite average among all my classmates.”

 

Even smiled at him again, getting closer, “Let me doubt that.”

 

“Isak!” Jonas’ voice came from outside the living room, and the brunette boy appeared by the door. “Are you ready?”

 

Isak, startled, had completely forgotten that his friend was waiting for him. He looked around trying to find his bag, but it turned out that Even was holding it. “Don’t forget this,” he said before winking at him. Isak smiled back.

 

***

“So you fancy him, right?” Jonas asked while he smoked his joint. They were supposed to meet the boys by Oslo’s cathedral.

 

Isak, with his hands in the back pockets of his jeans, pretended to be offended. “What? No!”

 

Jonas rose his bushy eyebrows, “Do you think I’m blind?”

 

“He’s just objectively attractive. And I’ve just met him. _And_ he’s probably straight.”

 

Jonas shrugged. “I don’t know, mate. We’ve talked about girls but never about guys.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes, “Anyways, he seems nice. He has a photo with a bunch of little kids, and people who like kids tend to be nice.”

 

“Yeah, not like you, right?” Jonas said. “I’m joking!” He said when Isak pushed his shoulder against his. “He’s a drama teacher for a bunch of kids. They even do a play at the end of the school year and stuff.”

 

“Adorable,” Isak added.

 

“See? You fancy him.”

 

Isak almost pushed him again.

 

***

 

Isak spent a lot of time now at Jonas and Even’s apartment. He met Jonas there before they went out, or they just watched Narcos together, or they had dinner with the boys and the girls. But Isak always tried to see Even, and sometimes they talked, had brief conversations when Even left his bedroom and found Isak and Jonas covered in blankets and watched Netflix. And Even would sit with them, sharing the blanket with Isak.

 

But none of them made the move, so Isak just assumed that Even was either straight or not interested and, instead, just wanted to be nice to him. Because, yeah, sometimes people just were nice to Isak and that didn’t mean they wanted something with him. He usually forgets that when a boy is nice to him.

 

He didn’t give too much thought to it after a few weeks, yet he kept visiting Jonas and Even (thank God Jonas was his excuse). He was supposed to meet Jonas at his apartment before they went out for lunch with the rest of their friends, but when he knocked on the door the person who opened the door wasn’t Jonas. It was Even.

 

The boy smiled at him. He was genuinely happy to see Isak. “Hi, Isak! Come in!” Even went and sat on the sofa; he had a bunch of papers, stapled, on his hands. “I was supposed to meet Jonas here,” Isak explained while he took his shoes off.

 

“He went out to do the groceries, he should be back soon,” Even said, taking his eyes off what he was reading to look at Isak.

 

“What are you doing?” Isak asked while he approached him. Even made a gesture to let him know that he could sit on the sofa as well. The table they had in the living room was covered in papers.

 

“I was writing a script for the play I’m doing with a group of kids, it’s _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_. And now I’m reading a script,” Even explained. “Trying to memorize my lines. At uni we do a play at the end of every school year.”

 

“And which play is it?” Isak asked.

 

“Romeo and Juliet or The Most Excellent and Lamentable Tragedie of Romeo and Juliet,” Even said with a smile.

 

Isak rolled his eyes while a smile appeared on his face. “How _corny_.”

 

“Have you even read it?”

 

“No?”

 

“You should.” Even stood and went to the table. After moving a few papers around, he came back with a book. “Here, for you. You can read it.” It was a copy of Romeo and Juliet.

 

Isak smiled. “Thanks. I will. And who do you play?” Isak asked.

 

“Romeo.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes again, “Why am I not surprised?”

 

“Nobody really wanted to play him, but I adore Shakespeare a bit too much. My friend Sonja is playing Juliet.”

 

“And do you know your lines already?”

 

“Not really. Hey, could you read Juliet’s lines while we wait for Jonas?” Even asked. “You only have to read them, no need to do anything else.”

 

“Sure, never helped an actor with his lines before,” Isak teased, with a wink, while Even handed him another script.

 

They read a few passages together, although Isak couldn’t really hold his laughter when Even played the character. Isak, instead, was just reading the lines as if he were reading the instructions for a microwave.

 

And, boy, did he blushed from time to time. Even was literally saying things that you would only say to your lover. And yes, he was acting, he knew that, but the fact that it was _Even_ saying them to him made it worse for Isak.

 

They were about to start a new passage when the sound of keys startled them. Jonas entered the room with two bags (made of cloth, of course). “Hei,” he said. “I thought you’d come a bit later.” He left the bags on the table.

 

“Isak was helping me practice for the play,” Even said.

 

“Sadly I must take him with me, dude.” Jonas nodded towards the main door, “Although I’m pretty sure he’d be willing to come back and help you again.”

 

***

 

A few weeks later Isak went out with Jonas and the girls. He just wanted to drink and forget a bit about his studies. If he was lucky enough, he’d find a boy to hook up with and he’d forget about his crush on Even.

 

And he kinda did. He found a boy, made out with him for a while until he got bored and then danced with Vilde and Chris to trashy pop. It was the perfect night, and the alcohol was starting to take effect.

 

He drunk too much, to an extent that he couldn’t walk straight ~~(nor be straight)~~ and Jonas ended up offering himself to take him to his flat, which was closer than Isak’s.

 

They were climbing up the stairs now, Jonas holding a very drunk Isak who barely moved his legs. “Thank youuu, Jonas. Have I told you how much I love you?” Jonas sighed, “Yeah, eighteen times since we started climbing up the stairs. No need to say it again.” Isak kissed him on the cheek, “Jonaaaaas. You’re the best friend eeeever, I should tell you e’vry minute.”

 

They finally got to Jonas’ floor, who opened the door while holding Isak from his waist, who kept moving his head around and looking at everything.

 

Isak entered first and let himself fall on the sofa. “Good night,” he said with his face against the pillow, his legs hanging from the sofa.

 

Light came through Even’s bedroom door, now ajar. “What’s the matter?” The boy, in his pyjamas, said while he rubbed his eyes. He then saw Isak on the sofa. “Isak? Is he okay?” He asked Jonas.

 

“Just drunk,” Jonas said. “He’ll probably fall asleep in sec-“

 

Before Jonas could finish his sentence, Isak moved his head quickly and his eyes found Even. He smiled and stood, and if he didn’t fall apart was because Even held him tightly from his shoulder. “Eveeeeeeeeeeeeen,” Isak hugged him and placed his head on the taller boy’s chest. “I’ll be sleeping on the sofa, okay?  I’mma bit drunk.” He looked at Even and laughed.

 

“No, we’re sharing my bed, you can’t sleep there or you’ll have destroyed your back when you wake up tomorrow.”

 

Iska hummed. “Your bed is so comfyyyyy! I really like your bed.” Even made a gesture with his hand to Jonas, and mouthed a _I’ll manage, go to sleep_. “Let’s go, Isak, you need to rest.”

 

Isak entered Even’s room and started taking his skinny jeans off. Even entered behind him, and Isak noticed. “Don’t look!”

 

Even turned around, “I can’t see now.” Isak, in his T-shirt and underwear went to the bed and covered himself with the blanket. “You can look now.” Even turned around and went to his side of the bed. “Good night, Even."

 

“Good night, Isak,” Even whispered, and immediately fell asleep.

 

Despite giving each other their backs, the two boys moved at night. Sometimes, Isak, curled in a ball, ended up with his head under Even’s armpit, or Even’s would end up with his nose rubbing Isak’s neck, or with his arms over the younger boy’s belly or hips. But they never realized during their sleep how well they fitted together, how their bodies were almost created to coexist together.

 

***

 

Damn, he was fucked.

 

It’s not only the fact that he found Isak _adorable_ , but also that he didn’t know if Isak actually wanted something or whether he was just being nice. Probably the latter.

 

“Why don’t you talk to him after he woke up?” Mikael said while he played with Even’s hair. The blond guy had his head on his friend’s lap, both of them were on Even’s sofa. When Sonja broke up with him, it was Mikael who helped him get over it _and_ have a friendship with his ex, so obviously Even always turned to him for advice on his love life.

 

“He had a hangover. And I do talk to him, Mikael. Whenever he comes home.” 

 

“You know what I mean, and it’s not that.”

 

“But I don’t even know if he’s gay and what if he doesn’t want anything with me? I mean, why would he?”

 

“First of all, you could ask Jonas if he is; secondly, you’ll never know if you don’t ask and finally, any guy would be lucky to be with you. Just ask him out, and think why you like him and why it’d be worth it to try while doing so.”

 

“There’re so many things I like about him, Mikael. I don’t know everything about him but every time he comes come we talk and boy is he clever. And interesting. And handsome. He studies biology, you know, yet the other day he explained how starts are formed, which is not his field. And he makes it look like it’s the most common thing and shrugs.” He took a drag of his joint. “He is not common.”

 

“Okay, dude, you have a big crush on him. My advice is that you talk to him and sort it out. If he’s not an idiot, he probably also has a crush on you.”

 

Even smacked him on the shoulder, “Don’t insult Isak!”

 

***

The boys were predrinking at Isak’s shared apartment before going out, as they usually did. They were drinking with Eskild, Isak’s flat mate while Magnus asked the awkward sexual questions and everybody just kind of rolled their eyes. It had only been a few weeks since Isak drank and ended up in Even’s bed, so he had decided that today he would moderate himself.

 

“What are you reading?” Mahdi asked, interrupting Magnus, who was asking a question about gay sex to Isak and Eskild. He pointed with the hand he was holding his plastic glass with to the book on the tea table.

 

Isak saw the book. It was obvious that it was his, basically because Eskild barely read, and the boys knew. It was “Romeo & Juliet”.

 

Magnus grabbed it. “Romeo and Juliet? Since when do you read corny stuff?”

 

Isak took the book form his hands and gave him a furious look. “Even lent it to me.”

 

“Even? Who is that?” Eskild asked. He wriggled his eyebrows. Isak was fucked.

 

“Isak’s new crush,” Jonas said. “And my flat mate.”

 

“Isak! You didn’t say anything!” Eskild reprimanded him.

 

“He’s not my new crush,” Isak said while he rolled his eyes at his friends.

 

Jonas snorted, “He is. Like, for months now. They even read Romeo and Juliet together.”

 

Eskild clapped excitedly, “How romantic!”

 

“I just help him memorize his lines because it seems that his flatmate can’t do that.” Isak too a sip of his drink, “Besides, he’s probably straight.”

 

Jonas laughed, “I’ve offered myself to help him, but he always refused and told me that he’d send you a text. So perhaps he isn’t that straight.”

 

Isak looked up at his friend, his eyes going wide. “Wh- what?”

 

“What you hear. He’s probably been into you since when you shared his bed with him.”

 

Eskild jaw dropped, “You WHAT?”

 

Isak diminished the issue with a wave of his hand, “It’s a long story, Eskild.”

 

“Dude, you should probably ask him out,” Magnus said.

 

“Nah, it’s not that romantic,” Mahdi said. “I know Even, he’s a romantic type of guy. Look, when you visit him for your Romeo and Juliet gatherings propose him to read the fourth scene from the first act.” Isak flicked through the book until he found it. It was the scene at the Capulet feast, when Romeo sees and falls in love with Juliet. And they kiss. A small smile and a blush crept over Isak’s face. “And when you get to the moment of the kiss,” Mahdi continued, “if there’s any tension you know what that means.”

 

Jonas and Magnus were both shrugging. “How do you know about the acts from Romeo and Juliet?” Jonas asked.

 

Mahdi shrugged, “I’ve read the play too. You both probably should, not reading it doesn’t make you edgy but rather uncultured swine.” Mahdi winked at Isak.

 

Jonas and Magnus stared at each other, clearly embarrassed.

 

***

 

Isak was nervous as fuck. He was going to meet with Even for practicing the script. They were meeting at Jonas’ apartment, but this time Isak made sure that Jonas wouldn’t be there (Jonas agreed, of course, after wishing him good luck).

 

Even opened the door with that smile that made Isak’s heart melt. It was warm and caring. Isak smiled back.

 

“So, have you finished the book?” Even asked while they sat on the sofa.

 

Isak nodded and gave it to him, “It’s good, I can’t deny it. Although I spoiled myself due to helping you with your lines.”

 

Even grinned, “That’s what happens when you’re a loyal helper. Anyways, thank you for coming again, really. Could we practice… uh… the fourth scene from the first act?”

 

Isak’s heart almost stopped. There was no way this was a coincidence. That was his plan! Jonas had promised him he wouldn’t say anything.

 

Isak realized that he hadn’t replied to the questions. “Yeah, of course.”

 

Even cleared his throat before he started saying his lines. He already knew them by heart.

 

 

**ROMEO**

_(taking_  JULIET _’s hand)_  Your hand is like a holy place that my hand is unworthy to visit. If you’re offended by the touch of my hand, my two lips are standing here like blushing pilgrims, ready to make things better with a kiss.

 

Even had actually taken Isak’s hand. He couldn’t believe it. His fingers were so soft and elegant, he wouldn’t mind if he held his hand forever. It was Isak’s turn to read Juliet’s line.

 

**JULIET**

Good pilgrim, you don’t give your hand enough credit. By holding my hand you show polite devotion. After all, pilgrims touch the hands of statues of saints. Holding one palm against another is like a kiss.

 

**ROMEO**

Don’t saints and pilgrims have lips too?

 

**JULIET**

Yes, pilgrim—they have lips that they’re supposed to pray with.

 

**ROMEO**

Well then, saint, let lips do what hands do. I’m praying for you to kiss me. Please grant my prayer so my faith doesn’t turn to despair.

 

**JULIET**

Saints don’t move, even when they grant prayers.

 

**ROMEO**

Then don’t move while I act out my prayer.

 

Isak read the stage direction. Even was also silent. He looked up to find Even staring at his lips, pupils completely blown out.

 

_He kisses her_

 

Even kissed him, Isak giving a small whimper. They ended up kneeling on the sofa as they both deepened the kiss. Isak has his hand on Even’s left side of his neck, thumb looking for the jaw, while their tongues danced together, and Even placed his hand on Isak’s hip, keeping him closer.

 

Even pushed Isak’s chest until the boy landed on the sofa, Even on top of him with his knee between his thighs. With his nose he uncovered Isak’s collarbone and kissed the skin there, leaving a trail of kisses until he reached his neck. “I-“ kiss, “wanted-“ kiss, “to-“ kiss, “do-“ kiss, “this-“ kiss, “for-“ kiss, “so-“ kiss, “long.” He peppered Isak’s rosy cheek with kisses. Isak moved his head until his lips met Even’s, hand buried in Even’s hair. It was an innocent kiss and Isak found himself smiling. Even stopped and looked at him, their noses touching, with a wide smile.

 

“What’s the matter?” Even asked, also smiling. He gave him a peck.

 

“I wasn’t sure whether you were straight or not,” Isak confessed.

 

Even laughed. “How could I be straight with boys like you in this world?” He said before kissing him again.

 

“Can we cuddle in your bed?” Isak said while he gave Even a kiss.

 

“Wow, you move fast,” Even joked.

 

“I didn’t mean that! It’s just that this sofa is not that comfy,” Isak replied.

 

“I know what you mean, baby,” He kissed Isak on his nose. The boy felt something warm in his tummy when he heard Even calling him _baby_.

 

***

 

“Can I ask you something?” Isak said when they were both cuddling in bed. Isak had his head crooked in Even’s neck.

 

“Of course.” Even kissed Isak’s head.

 

“Did Jonas mention anything about me… well, trying to get into your pants?”

 

Even laughed, “No, why?”

 

“It’s just that… my friends’ plan was that we should read the fourth scene from the first act.”

 

 

Even took Isak from his chin and made him look up until his eyes were locked. “Really?” Isak nodded. “That was Mikael’s plan as well!”

 

Isak frowned, “Who is Mikael?”

 

“My best friend. He said we should read that scene and I’d notice whether you wanted something or not.”

 

“Oh… Well, thank God we followed our friend’s advice.”

 

Even smiled. “Yeah… Now we can share my bed as much as you want.”

 

“Can we share it tonight?”

 

Even kissed him on his lips. “Can’t wait.”

 

 


End file.
